In recent years, wiring substrates have been produced by using metal paste compositions on an insulating substrate to prepare a wiring pattern, and calcining the compositions at a higher temperature.
A variety of metal paste compositions have been examined, and for example, a metal paste composition in which a metal is combined with ethyl cellulose (see Patent Document 1), and a metal paste in which a metal is combined with an acrylic resin (see Patent Document 2), have been proposed.